1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable covers for the bed of a truck or trailer which is composed of multiple segments and more particularly to such a cover having a drain arrangement between adjoining segments for draining rain overboard.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The great majority of pickup truck bed covers seen in use today are of the one piece, non segmented type. Segmented covers for the beds of trucks and trailers are well known in the prior art, however, none of them provide for adequate drainage for rain which may accumulate between adjoining segments, nor adequately provide for the discharge for such rain overboard from the vehicle, while providing for excellent securement of the adjoining segments to each other and to the vehicle.
The present invention provides an overlap between adjoining cover segments which serves as a trough for conducting rain or other water laterally and discharging the same overboard. The segments rest upon a peripheral frame, which frame has relieved areas to accommodate the passage there through of the troughs while the frame has openings therein in registration with laterally projecting securing means carried by the segments for locking the cover in place. Since the troughs conduct the water laterally and overboard, no extensive sealing arrangements are necessary between the adjoining segments.